May the Farce Be With You Too
by Jiara Anatalis
Summary: Another surreal situation involving the K1 crew and some interesting characters from...well, read and find out! Silly oneshot. Have fun!


Another crossover challenge piece, this one is not a direct sequel, but follows a similar theme. Just more random goofiness. Hope you get a chuckle!

* * *

"Well, there's no two ways around it. The hyperdrive is shot," Carth announced as he wiped his hands. The assembled crowd of faces at the engine room doorway slumped in unison.

"We weren't going anywhere anyways," Jolee sighed. "Not with that disruptor field."

"Can't you fix it, Carth?" Revan asked.

"Well, maybe, if we had the right parts, but we don't have them onboard."

"This planet is a technological graveyard," Canderous offered. "There should be something out there we can salvage."

"Yeah, I saw plenty of Republic ships crashed out there, and a bunch of other stuff too," Mission chirped brightly.

"We can search for parts, and look for the source of the disruptor field while we are at it." Juhani's thick purring voice floated through the room.

"Great idea! Let's go!" Carth began to move towards them, but Revan held her hand up at him.

"Hold on, Carth. You stay here, guard the ship and continue repairs. The rest of us will split up and search this island. We all meet back here in 2 hours."

"Oh no ya don't, sister! I'm not being left outta the loop on this! There's nothing for me to repair without the parts, and I know what we need."

"But…"

"HK and T3 can guard the ship just fine. And I don't like the idea of splitting up. Who knows what is out there?"

"Give it up Carth," Mission giggled, "we know why you want to go. You never let her out of your sights. It's a wonder there aren't holes burned into her robes at her butt!" With that, Carth and Revan blushed furiously.

"Okay. Fine. Let's, just… come on," Revan gurgled as she turned and quickly moved towards the loading ramp.

* * *

"Which way first?" she asked as the crew gathered in front of her on the white sand of the beach. "I am open to suggestions."

"I'm pretty sure I saw a ship over that way," Canderous nudged his repeater to the west. "Not too far from here. But I can't be sure with that landing…"

"Hey! I'd like to see YOU do any better!"

"Boys! Please!" Revan groaned. "Canderous, lead the way." Revan motioned with her hand. The team fell in behind Canderous's confident strut.

"Smart move," Mission whispered as she slid next to Revan. "He won't be staring at Canderous's butt, that's for sure!"

Revan hung her head and covered her eyes, allowing the Force to guide her feet.

"Just around here," Canderous announced as he rounded a large rock outcropping. He came to a full and sudden stop. "What the…?" The others quickened their pace to see what was waiting up ahead.

"Hello, and welcome!" a tall man in a white suit greeted them. A shorter individual—a human Jawa from the looks of him—toddled alongside, dressed in an identical white outfit.

"Boss, I don't think they heard you," he whispered.

"Yes, Tattoo, I'm not done," he answered back. He cleared his throat and turned back to the crew. "Welcome my friends, to Fantasy Island!"

"Uh, right," Carth offered as the crew exchanged nervous glances. "Um, got any ship parts?"

"Here you will have your fondest dreams come true," the man answered, his grin and arms spreading wide.

"Yeah, that's great. We just want some ship parts…"

"… your wildest fantasies…" the man continued.

"Okay then," Mission said as she started to back away slowly. The others followed her example.

"Boss, boss! Da plane, da plane!" the little Jawa-man exclaimed as he pointed to the sky. The crew turned and saw a craft riding a black trail of smoke and vapor screaming through the atmosphere. An explosion was heard moments later.

"We're just gonna go check that out… bye!" Revan said and she turned and broke into a trot back towards the Hawk. It didn' t take them long to reach the ship.

"Okay, well, that was a bust, anyone else have a plan?" Revan asked as she eyed the crew.

"Might as well check out that crash," Jolee answered. "Besides, it is as far away as possible from that guy and his disturbing little friend."

"Good enough for me, lets go," Carth answered as he rushed past. Again the crew followed along, only to stop short just around the next bend.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Canderous muttered as he surveyed the scene. A downed jet liner—half of it actually—littered the beach in smoking parts. Survivors stumbled and scrambled over debris and bodies. A man stood up in front of the whining engine… and was sucked in from the air wash. The unit ground to a sickening halt and exploded in a shower of sparks and fire. Carth and crew winced and stepped back.

"We should help them," Juhani pleaded. "They seem so… lost."

A man in a suit and tie seemed to snap out of his daze and slowly started to direct the others. An attractive curly-haired woman began to react and bark orders: others followed. A heavy-set man helped a very pregnant woman to safety away from falling debris.

"Looks like they got it under control," Canderous said nonchalantly as he headed back down the path. "We need to save ourselves first, and they clearly can't help us."

Back at the ship, Revan paced in exasperation. "We are running out of options here, people!"

"What's that out there?" Mission asked, pointing to a spot on the horizon. A speck shimmered in the ocean.

"I am NOT going out there and getting wet!" Zaalbar roared.

"Ugh, yeah, the smell…" Mission held her nose and turned a pale blue.

"I see," Juhani said, squinting, "a small water vessel. It is beached on the shore. It appears rather primitive in design."

Carth took out his blaster and peered through the scope. "It says _S.S. Minnow _on the side. And I see some sentients: a skinny guy in a red shirt, and a big one in a blue shirt hitting the red-shirt guy with his hat."

"I don't think it is worth a three-hour tour to go check that out," Jolee grumped.

"Me neither. So, I guess north is all we have left," Carth said as he holstered his weapon. Resigned, the team trudged up the last path.

The tropical environment quickly gave way to a frosty and snowy landscape. Just as they were about to give up the search, movement ahead caught their attention. Small creatures approached them, walking in eerie, jerking movements. One looked like a train, but with square wheels. Another was an elephant, but with odd spots covering his body. A crying doll and a cowboy with glasses crowded closer. Suddenly a large winged lion swooped in from above.

"I am King Moonracer. Why have you come to the Island of Misfit Toys?"

"Okay, that's it, I'm outta here!" Carth yelled as he tossed his hands up in the air.

* * *

"What the Force…" Carth jolted with a snort. He rubbed his eyes and took stock of his surroundings; he was seated at the head of the boarding ramp. Revan and Zaalbar were coming up the path, lugging some large ship parts through the sand. Jolee was already walking towards him up the ramp.

The old Jedi chuckled, shaking his head as he passed by. "What'd I tell you about that fried gizka and juma?"


End file.
